1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile for practice ammunition that has a shorter range or flight path than comparably sized combat ammunition. The projectile is of the type that has a body composed of a plurality of parts, some of which are held by a holding device before firing. The holding device is released during the flight of the projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A projectile of the above-outlined type is disclosed by German Patent No. 734,429, according to which the projectile becomes unstable during flight because the center of gravity of the projectile is suddenly changed by the ejection or displacement of various parts of the projectile. The projectile body is composed of a plurality of components, such as segments, metal sheets and discs which are held together by means of spring-tensioned pins or balls serving as holding devices. The individual parts of the projectile separate only after a certain flight path has been traversed. Such a separation occurs once the air resistance has decreased, permitting a safety on the holding device to be released by centrifugal force or by spring. The structure of this type of projectile is very complicated and expensive. The individual flying parts of this type of projectile are unstable and unpredictable and thus constipate a danger to the environment since they can cause injury or damage.